


The Gumball Challenge

by what_the_gosh_dang



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, non-youtuber!Jensen, youtube au, youtuber!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_gosh_dang/pseuds/what_the_gosh_dang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular youtuber, Jared Padalecki, competes in a gum ball challenge with his non-youtuber boyfriend, Jensen Ackles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gumball Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a video that Shane Dawson did with his girlfriend (now ex), Lisbug. I thought it was cute, so i tried it. And some facts might be wrong, but its in a alternate universe anyway

“Hey y’all! How are you guys doing? Good? Bad? So-So? Well that’s nice.” Jared started in front of the camera, sitting on his navy blue duvet. His brunette side swept mess that he calls his hair was peeking out as he adjusted the white beanie that rested on his head.

“Well today is a fun video I have for you guys because look who I brought!” Jared exclaimed has he threw his arms to the side of the camera frame as a body slid into the open arm space.

“Hey guys!” Jared’s recurring boyfriend, Jensen, said with slight hesitation as he brushed his hand through his dark blonde hair.

“So today decided that we wanted to know more about each other, so we have this jar full of gumballs that I found at the world market and we’ve decided whoever gets a question wrong eats one gumball, and whoever can’t chew anymore loses. So let’s get started!”

“I’m actually really nervous for this.” Jensen chuckled as he placed the jar in his lap.

“Yea because I’m gonna win.” Jared smirked as he scrolled through his phone.

“Uh huh okay, you think what you want honey.” Jensen said as he twisted the jar open with a satisfying pop.

* * *

After Jared fixed his hair for the 11th time, Jensen looked away to speak up and said, “Alright I’ll start simple, what’s my middle name?”

“Oh shit….” Jared said immediately.

“Oh my gosh. You don’t know my middle name?”

Jared blushed furiously. “It’s not that I don’t know, it’s just that-“

“It’s just that what?” Jensen questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“….David?”

“Not even close.” Jensen laughed as he shoved a piece of gum into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Well fine, what’s my middle name?”

Jensen cocked his head to the side to look at him, a look of disbelief on his face. “Do you not trust me enough?”

Jared paused for a minute before looking back at him and exclaiming, “No not really.”

Jensen gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. “How dare you, Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

Pursing his lips, Jared looked back down at the laptop in defeat, muttering, “Fine you get the point, ya jackass.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen smirked and moved his ears closer to Jared, “What was that?”

“Nothing! God, get away from my face.” Jared exclaimed as he lightly shoved Jensen away from him, leaving Jensen in a laughing fit.

* * *

“What’s my favorite color?” Jared asked, adjusting his beanie.

“Maroon.”

“No.” Jared said as he shoved a gumball in his boyfriend’s mouth.

“What?! Yes it is.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is!” Jensen yelped in disbelief, spitting towards Jared’s direction. “You’ve told me before.”

“No I haven’t! I like it, but it’s not my favorite color. Blue is.”

“Oh yeah. I totally forgot you telling me that.” Jensen sarcastically exclaimed as he gave a look of disbelief towards the camera at his statement.

“Hey, don’t you sass me.” Jared pouted and crossed his arms, shooting his puppy dog eyes towards his boyfriend. Jensen scoffed at his look, pushing his head to the side in a teasing way.

“Next question.” Jensen laughed as Jared rubbed his head.

* * *

“What is my favorite TV show?”

Jensen snapped is fingers. “Gilmore Girls.”

Jared frowned and dipped his head as he muttered a ‘Yea’ not really wanting to admit it.

Jensen suddenly burst out in laughter. “Dude I was joking, I didn’t think you were actually going to say yes.” Jared’s face grew red with embarrassment as Jensen fell backwards onto the bed, curling up in a fit of laughter.

After Jensen was done, he sat back up, gripping his sides as Jared gave him his best bitch-face, causing Jensen’s happy demeanor to falter slightly, but smiled again just as quickly and chuckled, “You just need to come up with harder questions.”

Jared kept the frown on his face and scoffed, “Well excuse me, little miss ‘what’s my middle name?.”

“You can’t justify with that question. You got it wrong! And you have no right to call me miss when your hair is longer than mine.” Jensen yelped.

Jared looked at Jensen with a distasteful look before reaching over and mussing up Jensen’s hair until he let out a yelp and leaped back from Jared’s touch. As Jensen smoothed is hair out, frowning harshly in his boyfriend’s direction, Jared smirked before calmly saying towards the camera, “Moving on.”

“What does my mom do for a living?” Jensen’s smirk splayed for miles across his face.

“What?!” Jared exclaimed, his beanie almost falling off of his head in shock. “What kind of question is that?”

Jensen held up his arms in protest, “Hey, you’re the one who suggested to ask harder questions. Now you got one. What does my mom do for a living?”

Jared frowned, his usually tall form slouching in defeat, as he took a gumball straight from the jar and stuffed it in his mouth. Slobber started to drool from the corner of his mouth as he whined and slowly fell into the crook of Jensen’s neck. He looked at his whining boyfriend in pity, kissing the top of his head before whispering, ”You okay?” Jared lazily nodded his head on Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen smiled at the camera to drawl out, “Next question.”

* * *

Jared smirked before asking the next question, “When was the last time I cried?”

“What??” Jensen exclaimed. “How am I supposed to know the last time YOU cried?”

“You should know; it was with you.” Jared’s sly smirk grew bigger as he dramatically chewed on the gum in his mouth.

“We do everything together; you can’t expect me to remember.”

“I do indeed expect you to remember, it makes for a good boyfriend.”

“Fine, I guess I’m a bad boyfriend.” Jensen scoffed and took a gumball, angrily shoving it in his mouth.

Jared smiled at his grumpy boyfriend, then towards the camera.

“The truth is out folks.”

* * *

 “Okay it’s time for the lightening round!” Jared yelled all of a sudden, which caused Jensen to jump.

“Wait Jared, I don’t know how this works!”

“I ask you a bunch of questions and if you don’t get them right in a certain amount of time then I shove a gumball in your mouth, got it?”

“NO!”

“Too late. What’s are my dogs’ names?”

“You mean our dogs’ name-" Jared shoved a gumball in Jensen’s mouth, laughing as he does so.

“Keep going! Where was I born??”

“Uh- Austin!”

“Nope.” Another gumball. “How many siblings do I have?”

“2!” Another gumball. Jensen’s face contorted into disbelief and his mouth was overflowing with gumballs. “But-!”

“It’s wrong. You didn’t include the dogs. What color are my eyes.”

“Jared, they’re fucking brown.” Or at least that’s what Jensen tried to say, but his mouth was too full to answer anything anymore. Jared pauses and looks at Jensen, mouth open gleefully as he turns to the

“I think it’s obvious who the winner is here” Jensen shoots him the deadliest glare from behind his boyfriend.

“Well I think we can all agree that this video was a giant mistake.” Jensen said, massaging his colorful cheeks as he spat the gumballs into a plastic cup. Jared belly laughed and exclaimed, “Gross, dude, do that somewhere else!” which caused Jensen to just stare at the camera, his face screaming ‘im so done with this dork’.

“But this video was fun! You just didn’t like it cause you lost.”

“Yea, because you cheated with a lightening round, like who the fuck does that Jared?”

Jared looked at Jensen with a hurt expression, breaking out the sad puppy dog eyes that he knew would just break him. Jensen glared back at his boyfriend, but after a moment he groaned and kissed him on the cheek before leaping off the bed.

“Hey Jen- Where ya going?” Jared called to Jensen, who was now out of frame. When he got no answer, Jared dejectedly sighed and looked towards the camera.

“I guess I'll see y'all next week. I’ve got a boyfriend to catch.”


End file.
